Posing and Touching
by SuusR22
Summary: Bella is scouted in the mall. She does a photoshoot for Levi With Rose and Alice. Buth litlle do they know there also will be male Models. What would happen on the shoot? Bella X Edward All Human Normal Pairrings Rated M for later Chapters
1. The beginning

I don't own Twilight ore any of the characters also sorry if there are many spelling mistakes, I'm Dutch and I hope I did well. Hope you enjoy !  
Pleass review if you have the time ^.^

**Posing and touching**

Chapter one: The beginning 

_Bella POV_

I never thought of myself as pretty, I have Brown hair and Brown eyes. I usually would call myself plain. That's why I never thought something like this would happen.

When I was walking in the mall with my best friend Angela, i was scouted by a model agency. They invited me to stop by when I felt like it. I couldn't believe my ears. Me a model? I never give much about fashion. I dress the most comfortable way I could. Who gives about fashion in a small town like Forks? Its always cold and it seems like the rain would never stop. My dad also doesn't really care how I look like. He is the head of police, he is only happy that i decided to stay in Forks since my mom and her new husband decided to go to Jacksonville. But I decided to go and take a look what is the worst thing that could happen?

I woke up that morning early so I could take a shower. Then my next problem arrived. What should i wear? I decided to keep it casual since what else do i got. I got my blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. I tried to keep it simple but the real problem was my Shoes. I looked at the 3 pair of Shoes that i got and decided to go for the creamy white flats that i bought for my mothers wedding with Phill. I headed outside and got in my red old Chevy truck, which I loved the most.

I stopped in front of the agency 45 minutes later. The agency was in Port Angeles. I walked in and found everyone looking at me. I felt myself turning bright red and looked at the wall. I saw the two most beautiful girls sitting at a desk in the corner off the room. One had long silky blond hair and the other one had Brown half long spiky hair. Then I saw the women who scouted me walking towards me and she asked if i could follow her. I took place next to the blond at the desk. 'Nice too meet you all I'm glad that you all could come, I'm Jessica by the way' said the women in frond of us. 'I want you all three to do a photo shoot, I know its soon for you to do a photo shoot so soon but they are in need of new models. I already studied the way you walk and I have to compliment you I just know you three are perfect for the job' she said smiling. I couldn't help but notice the tip off jealousy that rang threw her voice. 'Well maybe one by one you could introduce yourself since you three will be working together' jessica said and nodded me that i should start. 'Uhm, I'm Bella I'm 18 years old and I live in Forks. I wanted to try something new so I chose to come here today' I said with little blushes on my face. The blond girl next to me started to talk after I was done talking "I'm Rosalie, but prefer to be called Rose, Im also 18 and it was my dream to become a model for a long time." 'Hi, I'm Alice and I'm 17 years old, I always wanted to go into fashion. I love shopping!' said the girl with the Brown spikey hair. 'Okay well nice to meet you all, I hope you enjoy yourselves with your new job. Tomorrow I have made you all an appointment at the beauty salon. In a week the photo shoot will take place. ' Jessica said while looking at all three of us. 'Well don't be late and I will talk to you later' Jessica said.

For we knew it, all three of us were standing on the street. 'Am I the only one ore do you all hate that girl?' Rose said while she looked at Alice and me. We all busted out in laughs. 'You could hear how jealous she was poor girl she never is going to make it' Alice said. 'Oh so I wasn't the only one that noticed the jealousy in her voice' I said still laughing. 'Who wants to drink something?' 'We do !' Alice and Rose said at the same time.

The week past really quick, i did a lot of things with Alice and Rose. They were really nice and fun to hang out with. Alice was really energetic and easy to talk to. But Rose was in the beginning what harder to communicate with but once you know her, she is like real family.

'Is it just that big ore am I imaging things here ?' I said with my mouth open. Rose, Alice and I stood in frond of the studio where the photo shoot would take place. Rose and Alice didn't reply they were just standing there with there mouth open. We decided to walk other wise we would be late. When we were standing at the reception a guy with short blond hair and blue eyes came up to us. 'Hi you must be: Alice, Bella and Rose?' he said with a grin on his face. 'Yes' we said all together. 'I'm Mike Newton, I will help you on the set. A few things you should know is that this is a champagne for Levi's. Also you will pose with bare chest and there are other models, male models' he said. 'What?' I almost yelled. 'Huh ? Why are you so surprised didn't the agency tell all of this to you?' Mike said with a surprised look. 'I'm going to kill Jessica later' Rosalie said so soft that only Alice and I could hear. 'Well if you don't want to do this we always can ask other models' Mike said rather disappointed. We looked at each other. 'We will do it!' We said at the same time. 'Great !'

We went First to make up and hair. My hair was down with nicely formed soft curls. My make up wasn't that heavy only. The jeans I got was a dark blue skinny jeans. Rose had on a red Skinny jeans and Alice a white one. We had all robs on because we were only wearing our jeans. Alice looked at me 'Are you nervous?' 'Doesn't my face says enough?' I said looking really troubled. Alice started to laugh until Mike interrupted her. 'Ladies can I get you attention, here are the male models you will be posing with.' Behind Mike were standing three gorgeous boys. The First one was tall and looked more like a bear then a human. He had black hair with little curls, his name was Emmet. The one in the middle had blond hair, and looked like he was in pain his name was Jasper. My heart started to race when I saw the last boy. He was beautiful, his Brown golden hair was messy but it was perfect his name was Edward. His eyes captured mine, his green eyes were staring at me? Okay Bella your imaging things. He is just to perfect. My day dreams were interrupted by Mike who started talking again. 'You will be posing in couples, Rose and Emmet your up First. Alice and Jasper you will be second. And Edward and Bella you will be last. Rose could you take of your rob.' Mike said. I just didn't like the way he sounded to excited for my taste. Emmet looked at Rose and his eyes got as big as golfballs. Rose punched his arm playfully and told him to get to move. When the photo shoot start it went all so well. Emmet and Rose were perfect on Photo and in real they really hit it of, the same was with Alice and Jasper. They were a match made in heaven. Edward and I talked randomly before the shoot to get to know each other. He actually wanted to become a doctor like his father but this seemed to him a good way to pass time. He was 22, and lived nearby Forks. Emmet and Jasper were his brothers. When Alice and Jasper were done, the photographer signed to us to come over. I took off my rob. And found Edward starring at me again. The photographer gave us some direction how we should stand. 'Okay Edward could you put your hands on Bella's breast' he said. Edward velvet voice came up from behind me 'If I make your uncomfortable you should said it to me ' 'I don't mind as long as its you' SHIT what did I just said now. I felt his Mouth shape in a smile when he covered up my breast with his hands. I felt butterfly's down in my stomach. Why did he have this effect on me. Take him out off your head he is out of your reach. The shoot was over to soon, I missed his hands on me already. I longed for him. His lips and his perfect body. I dind't notice I was staring. 'Penny for you thoughts' Edward said with a huge grin.

This man is going to be my death !


	2. Capturing my attention

I don't own Twilight ore any of the characters also sorry if there are many spelling mistakes, I'm Dutch and I hope I did well. Hope you enjoy !

Chapter two: Capturing my attention

_Edward's POV_

The alarm went off way to early. I slammed on it so it went of. I already heard my other brothers getting ready for the big photo shoot that is taking place this afternoon. They really excited because there are going to be girls. I stood up and sighed. I didn't like dating that much, I liked playing the piano and stuff like that. You could say I'm the old fashioned kind of guy. I don't find women that attract my attention very often. Now that I'm thinking about it. It never really happened that I found a girl that attracted that I went all for it. Off course I had girlfriends. But what do you expect I am a model.

Emmet insisted to drive us with his huge jeep, I always prefers my Volvo but I was to tired to even argue with him. We came at the studio, we took the back entrance we used to have a lot of shoots here so we pretty know the place. 'Look at that' Emmet said while grinning like a total idiot. I looked across the room to find, three pretty girls standing there. One captured my attention I don't know something about her brown eyes and brown hair attracted her to me. After introducing us to each other I found out there names. The pretty girl that captured my attention was Bella. I kept staring at her, she had the cutest blushes on her face. Emmet who was only looking at the blond girl, had to be a pair on the shoot. Her name was Rosalie. I could see that Emmet was laying in her hands. She had control over him. Jasper paired up with the small girl Alice with the spiky hair. They all hit it off pretty much.

When Bella and I waited for our turn I got to know her pretty much, She was 18 years old and she wants to do something with literature. I kept looking at her, the little hand gestures she made with her hand kept getting my attention. She was so pretty and cute. She was smart and just my type of girl. I even got jealous when she was talking and I saw the bastard Mike glancing over to her. She wasn't even mine.. Not yet.. What was up with me I only knew her for a few minutes this is not good.

The photographer told us to come and get ready. When Bella took of her rob my jeans tightened. She was breath taking. I noticed that she saw I was staring at her and quickly looked away. The photographer wanted me to cover up her breast. 'If I make you uncomfortable you should say it to me' I said when my mind thought of other things then only touching her there. 'I don't mind as long as its you' she said with her sweet voice. I felt a smile coming on my face, wait a second only me? Does that mean she likes me? I grabbed her breast and slowly squeezed them a little bit. Her breast where nice formed not to big and not to small. Just the way I like him.

After the shoot was done I noticed Bella staring at me. 'Penny for your thoughts?' I said with a huge grin that I couldn't control.

That girl is going to be my death I thought.

We all got dressed up after the shoot was over. Me and my brothers went to the men's dressing room while the girls went to the other one. Emmet and Jasper were pretty captivated by the girls they just met. Even Jasper who actually didn't date at all liked Alice very much. And I could see that he didn't only felt that way. I worn a dark blue shirt what showed my chest and a simple blue jeans. I had to admit I regret not dressing up for this because I would love to impress Bella.

We came out the dressing room, to found the girls already waiting. We decided to got out with the six of us to drink something. I looked at Bella, she was wearing a short blue jeans skirt what showed her beautiful legs. With on top a nice blue strapless shirt. I loved the color blue on her. **(A/N Rose and Alice bought Bella a whole new wardrobe because of her lack of clothes)**

She smiled when she saw me. Then Emmet came up behind me 'Okay, we have bit of problem we have six's persons and two cars. Who is going to ride with who?' he looked at Rose and I just knew he wouldn't let her drive with anyone else. 'Uhm Edward maybe you would like to drive with me, then Alice could go with Japer.' Bella said shyly not knowing how I would feel about that. 'I would love to' I smiled lovingly at her. Yes some private time with Bella!

'Bella' Alice almost shouted 'Didn't you promised to meet up with Jake after you were done?' Jake? Who is that don't tell me she got a BF! I'm doomed I'm not letting her go she is mine. 'I forgot, I will give him a call I will tell him I will go over later tonight, I just want to talk to Edward a bit longer' Bella said with a look I almost thought she would want to take me right there. 'Okay well then lets go, lets meet at that nice coffee shop in Port Angles. It will be a half hour drive but the coffee is great' Alice said. Everyone agreed and I walked with Bella back to her car.

I was surprised to see a old Chevy Truck. But I thought it suited her. She got in and gesturing for me to hop on in also. Then she made a fast phone call. I didn't like how much she smiled while talking to that Jake guy.

'Okay I'm done, sorry it took so long.' Bella said putting her cell phone away and she started driving. We went rather slow I usually go must faster but going slow means a lot of time with Bella. 'So Jake, is he your BF ore something?' I asked trying not to sound to intense. 'NO' She yelled. That caught me off guard. 'Sorry I don't want you to think I'm taking' she said only looking at the road. 'And why is that ' I said smiling as a kid who just get to open his present on Christmas. 'Uhhmm, how do I say this.. I uhm kind of like you.. I don't know why but your just really smart and handsome sorry to bother you with it.' Bella said looking rather said.

'Stop over there' I said. Bella looked panicked. As soon as she stopped the car I took her face in my hands and bend over to give her a gentle kiss on her wonderfull soft lips. I didn't want to think I only wanted her body. Well I do want her but not now. I cared her cheek and put a string of her hair behind her ear. I stopped the kiss and looked at her. She looked at me with blushing cheeks but also something else.. Lust..

'Sorry Bella I just know you I shouldn't have done that but I really want to go out with you some times if you have time.' I said stroking her cheek. 'I don't mind, I feel the same way about you.' She took my other hand a kissed the top off my hand. I kissed her again 'We should probably get going before they are going to be suspicious.' I said not wanting to let go of her. 'Yes' she said. Looking at her I knew she felt the same way.

One thing I was sure about I was in love with Isabella Swan.

* * *

Pleass review If you have the time ^.^ Thank you !!


	3. Drink's and counter tops

I don't own Twilight ore any of the characters also sorry if there are many spelling mistakes, I'm Dutch and I hope I did well. Hope you enjoy !

**A/N Warning this chapter contains Lemon!**

Chapter three: Drink's and Counter tops. 

_Edward POV_

The rest of the ride back home went to fast. After the wonderfull kiss we had, I had put my arm around her waist. She smelled like strawberry's and couldn't help to inhale her delicious scent. I was still thinking about the look she gave me after that kiss. Her eyes was filled with lust. Could it be that innocent Bella was an animal in bed? I couldn't wait to find that out. But unfortunately we were in Port Angles already. We saw everyone waiting in frond of the coffee house.

'Bro, that took long you didn't do anything to little Bella here?' He said winking at me trying to make it a joke but he didn't succeed he sounded very protective of Bella. Not that again, Emmet is the kind of guy that likes to play the older brother and I'm sure that poor Bella is his next victim.

'No, Emmet my car is just slow cant help that. And aren't you sure that you aren't just jealous of our private time?' Bella said with an big smile on her face.

'No.. I mean.. dammit am I that easy to read?' Emmet said while looking slightly at Rose who was laughing her ass of.

'Lets go the coffee doesn't bring itself' Alice said with walking to the door.

It was nice to get to know each other better, Alice and Rose were really nice girls and I just knew they were perfect for my brothers. Although I enjoyed my time I still wanted to be with Bella alone. Under the table I grabbed her hand, what caused her looking at me with blushes on her face.

'Hey you two love birds, Get a room. ' Rose said laughing.

'Your not the one to talk' Bella said gesturing to Emmet's hand that was around her waste.

'Maybe we should go, its getting late and I want to bring Alice home safely' Jasper said looking at his brothers. '

I don't think that's the only thing you want to do .' Emmet said. 'But lets go I want to take my Rose to her apartment.'

Everyone agreed and said goodbye to each other. I saw Rose, Alice and Bella whispering to each other. Girls..

The ride to her apartment took about 40 minutes. She had a nice little apartment, nothing to fancy but it was nice and it suited her. Maybe also because it was so close to a library. '

Do you want to come in?' Bella said looking at her feed.

'Of course just show me the way' I said looking at her passionate.

I saw someone sitting in frond of her door. He was tall, huge are more the words to describe him. He had long black hair and dark brown eyes. He was native American.

'Jacob' Bella said walking towards him 'What are you doing here? I thought I said I would call you when I was done.'

Jacob glared at me.

'Yeah, I know but you never missed a date with me and I just want to make sure you were alright. I have to work soon so I just wanted to see you beautiful face before that' Jacob said while stroking her cheek.

'Look at the time, you really should be going. I will see you later Jacob bye ! ' Bella said grabbing her keys to open the door.

'I will call you later Bella, I'm going to miss you' he said walking away he gave me one last glare and then was gone.

What was that all about?

'Sorry about that he Is really protective about me and he is like my big brother'

'Its okay' I said, but I doubted that he only looked at her as a ''sister'' I have to keep an eye on him.

When we were inside Bella was walking to the kitchen

'Do you want something to drink?'

'No. not yet I'm still pretty full from the coffee' I said when I walked towards her and hugged her tight.

'Edward what are you?'Bella was trying to say, but I cut her off with a kiss that wasn't that gentle anymore. Her lips moved with mine, when I tried to slip my tongue in her mouth she opened her mouth willingly. My tongue found hers, and I deepened the kiss. What made her moan a little in my mouth. We were out of air and had to break of the kiss.

'Edward' she said gasping for air.

'Bella, love' more words I couldn't think of I was overtaking by lust. I placed her own the counter. Slowly I kissed her jaw and went down to her neck, nibbling and sucking my way down. The strapless top seemed very handy now and I pulled her shirt down.

She was wearing a black lace bra, which fitted her breast perfectly. I undid her bra and started to massage her breast gently. Bella moaned, my lips found hers again and this time the kiss was much wilder. Our tongue's were circling around each other. My massing got a bit rougher. I broke of the kiss and went to her breast to take one nipple in my hand.

'Edward, right there..' Bella said with pleasure in her voice.

I felt her little hands pushing up my T shirt, we broke apart for a second so I could toss of my T shirt. Not wanting to loose time I attacked her neck with kisses and was sure to make a hikey were everyone could see. Her hands were all over my back and threw my hair.

'Bella.. are you sure .. that you want this?' I asked bit scared because I knew I couldn't stop anymore.

'Yes, don't stop Edward I want you inside of me.' She said while moaning and leaving marks on my back from her nails.

I unbutton her skirt with and pushed it up to her waist. She was soaking wet and I didn't gave me much trouble to remove her panties. Two off my fingers slide in her, Bella moaned. I took of my pants and widened her legs to have enough room between her legs for me.

'Are you ready Bella?' I said huskily.

'Yes please don't tease me I need you' Bella said while she nibbled my ear.

I didn't need to hear that twice. I thrust in her, my full length in her with one thrust.

'EDWARD' She screamed.

Bella was tight and I needed time to adjust to my size. I start slowly to move. With every thrust I pushed a little harder in her. Bella's hips met mine the thrust now weren't gentle and slow but hard and fast. I knew it wouldn't take long for us to come. I felt both of our orgasms rising and with one last thrust I came in her.

'Edward' Bella said gasping for air.

'Bella' I kissed her for head 'I know this sounds sudden but I need to tell this. Bella I'm in love with you. Please don't freak out.'

She looked at me 'I love you to'

'Bella you don't know how happy you just made me now'

'Hmm maybe I have idea how you feel because I feel the same way.'

Bella jumped of the counter and put on her clothes again. I did the same while touching her every time I got the time. Then her phone ring. Leave it up to cell phones to ruin this perfect moment I sighed.

'Hi Alice… Yeah he is with me… Okay I defiantly like that idea... How late? Okay we will see you guys later... Bye! ' Bella said when she hanged up the phone.

Bella put her hands around my shoulders. 'What do you think about going to a club tonight the six's of us?'

'If you go I will go'

'Then that's settled. Its already 7 PM they will pick us up at 10 so we have little time to get ready. Do you have clothes with you? And what do you want to eat?' She said while walking all a cross the room.

'Okay, you have to calm down. I have the clothes from the shoot with me. And I don't mind ordering something.' I grabbed her hand and kissed her.

'Why don't you get ready, I will order the food okay?'

'Thank you! Your all a girl need!' She gave me a small peck on my cheek and run upstairs.

Cubing with Bella this must be heaven.

* * *

Please review when you have the time :D


	4. You spin my head right round

_Sorry I didn't update for a long long time . !! I have been realy bussy, I have my exam this year and don't want to mess up!!_

_I hope you like this chapter, I also like more to write out of Edward's POV cause his love for Bella is so strong ^,..,^_

_I Don't own Twilight! (Although I wish I did)_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Clubbing with Edward that had to be heaven.

I ran upstairs to get dressed. Dammit were is Alice when you need her. I need that little pixie. I don't want to ruin this especially right now. Edward was everything I ever dreamed of. Not only the sex was great but he is just gorgeous and sweet. Then it hit me. I could always wear 'That'.

I felt myself smiling. When I said to myself: 'I'm bad but I love it!'

**Edward POV**

Why did Bella take so long? I already changed, I had a white button down shirt with some dark blue demin jeans. I ordered some Chinese not knowing what Bella would like but it was already 9 PM so maybe we cant even eat before they come to pick us up. Upstairs I heard a door close. I was happy to hear that Bella was finally done dressing up. I cant help but to worry about her popularity around other guys. She is gorgeous.

'Edward' I heard Bella said shyly behind me.

I turned around and then I didn't know what to do ore to say.

Bella…. She …… looked……. Gorgeous.

I don't know if my mouth was standing open ore if it was drooling. Bella wore a short black dress that hugged her curves perfectly **(A/N Dress is on my profile)** It looked great on her. I remember her wearing it in a photo shoot. Maybe she looked to good in it cause I don't know if we would make it to the door before I swamped her up in my arms and take her upstairs.

'Your ready?' Bella asked when she walked towards me.

'No, I rather stay here the whole night with you but duty calls' I said kissing the top off her head.

'I know what you mean.'

We walked outside to see the four of them already waiting for us. Emmett was driving, he had a jeep so we could all fit in. Rose and Alice looked pretty good but nothing was comparable to my Bella.

We made it to the club, apparently Rose had connection cause we didn't have to wait in the line. The club was packed, Rose was in frond leading us to a V.I.P room the girls usually use.

'So what do you think, bit impressed?' Rose asked.

'Well, I wouldn't expected anything else from my wonderfull Rosie' Emmett said while kissing her on the cheek.

'Okay, well you two have fun Bella and I are going for a dance.' I said while leading Bella onto the dance floor.

Bella followed me willingly and a few seconds we were dancing on the beat. Bella swayed her hips on the beat of the music. This woman is going to be my death. The music turned to an other song. It was Right Round from Flo Rida.

_You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down  
You spin my head right round, right round  
When you go down, when you go down down_

Bella turned around and was now dropping to the floor. When she did she pushed her ass tight against my sensitive spot. Every time when the lyrics said to go down Bella did, and she made me crazy. I knew this night she wasn't going to get away from me easily.

After a few songs and a couple of drinks Bella and I were pretty tired. We said goodbye to everyone and decided to take a cab. On our way back to Bella's apartment we had problems to restraint ourselves. I just wanted to feel her. Her body, lips, everything.

I paid for the cab and we walked upstairs. When we were at her door, I couldn't stop myself anymore I attacked her lips. She kissed me hungrily back. I deepened the kiss while Bella tried to open the door at the same time. She finally succeed to open it and I couldn't waist anymore time. I pulled of her jacket and tossed it away. Feeling up her smooth silky skin. Then I heard something. We broke our kiss and then I saw it someone was standing there.

'Jacob?' Bella asked surprised, she was short on breath because off the long delicious kisses we just shared.

This couldn't be good.

_

* * *

_

_What is Jacob doing there? Sorry to keep you hanging._

_Review if you have time :D _


End file.
